goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Colson
Kevin Colson is an Australian actor. Biography Born in Sydney, Australia, Colson began his career as a television announcer, making his theatre debut in 1960 and his musical debut in Irma La Douce. He soon headed to London and appeared in a number of shows, frequently being the first actors to play roles on the West End stage. In 1990, Colson received a Tony Award nomination for Aspects of Love. Though predominantly a stage actor, he also appeared in films such as Khartoum and television series including Crossroads. Singing Colson made a number of notable appearances in stage musical, beginning with Irma La Douce in 1961. He also originated the roles of Clifford Bradshaw of Cabaret, Benjamin Stone in Follies and Chess' Walter de Courcy on the London stage. Colson appeared in the original and Broadway productions of Aspects of Love, playing Sir George Dillingham, and also played Noah in the original cast of Children of Eden. As well as these appearances on stage, he also appeared in several notable workshops, including Sunset Boulevard (as Max von Mayerling) and The Woman in White (as Sir Percival Glyde.) Stage Irma La Douce (1961) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *Wreck of a Mec (solo) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *From a Prison Cell (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (contains solo lines) *The Freedom of the Seas (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) Carnival! (1962) *I've Got to Find a Reason (solo) *Everybody Likes You (solo) *Her Face (solo) *She's My Love (solo) Sail Away (1963) *Sail Away (solo) *Sail Away (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Later Than Spring (solo) *Go Slow, Johnny (solo) *Don't Turn Away From Love (solo) *When You Want Me (Reprise) Robert and Elizabeth (1965) *The Moon Is in My Pocket (contains solo lines) *I Said Love (solo) *Want to Be Well (duet) *I Said Love (reprise)(duet) *In a Simple Way (duet) *I Know Now (duet) *Escape Me Never (contains solo lines) *Under a Spell (contains solo lines) *Frustration (solo) *Melos (reprise)(contains solo lines) Cabaret (1968) *Perfectly Marvelous (duet) Two Cities (1969)(originated the role) *And Lucie Is Her Name/Golden Haired Doll (duet) *Two Different People (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) Follies (1985) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (contains solo lines) *Chaos (contains solo lines) Chess (1986) Walter de Courcy *U.S. vs. U.S.S.R. (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) Alexander Molokov *Where I Want to Be (duet) *U.S. vs. U.S.S.R. (contains solo lines) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Florence and Molokov (duet) *The Soviet Machine (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Endgame (contains solo lines) King (1988) Aspects of Love (1989)(originated the role) *Damn the Boy! Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Children of Eden (1991)(originated the role) *Degenerations (contains solo lines) *The Return of the Animals *The Hardest Part of Love (solo) Divorce Me, Darling! (1997) *Fancy Forgetting (contains solo lines) *Together Again (reprise)(contains solo lines) Maddie (1997) Annie (1998) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (Cabinet reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale The Woman in White (2003)(workshop) *Sir Percival Glyde arrives (contains solo lines) *A Gift For Living Well (contains solo lines) *The Document (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) Albums Two Cities (1969) *And Lucie Is Her Name/Golden Haired Doll (duet) *Two Different People (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) Show Boat (1988) Gallery colsonnestor.jpg|'Nestor-le-Fripe' in Irma La Douce. colsonberthalet.jpg|'Paul Berthalet' in Carnival! colsoncliff.jpg|'Clifford Bradshaw' in Cabaret. colsondillingham.jpg|'Rose Vibert' and George Vibert in Aspects of Love. colsonwarbucks.jpg|'Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks' in Annie. Colson, Kevin Colson, Kevin